Stalker
by Yumeeee
Summary: Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia sedang menjalankan misi. Bukan misi dari Hokage, tapi misi buatannya sendiri. Yaitu menjadi stalker Haruno Sakura./Warning: Canon, Typo(s), OOC, etc/RnR?


Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha terakhir. Bermodal wajah tampan dan otak jenius, sudah pasti ia selalu di puja-puja oleh para wanita sekalipun ia adalah seorang mantan _nuke-nin_. Bangga? Oh sangat. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tak akan tersenyum narsis dan mengeluarkan gerlingan nakal pada para wanita itu–kecuali Sasuke di Road to Ninja. Kalau sampai ia melakukan hal itu, di jamin arwah orang tuanya akan menghantuinya pagi, siang, sore, dan malam tanpa henti.

Dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa–memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di kantung celana, Sasuke menapakkan kakinya dengan santai menyusuri jalanan di desa Konoha. Pandangan penuh nafsu(?) dari para wanita yang melihatnya tak di hiraukannya. Matanya yang setajam mata elang tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Sesekali ia berhenti, untuk sekedar melihat ke arah kios-kios para pedagang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Tak sepenuhnya melihat sebenarnya. Ia berhenti, tapi matanya masih melirik ke jalanan. Memastikan keadaan, Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti seorang pencuri(?) dan ia mulai berjalan kembali.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menjalankan sebuah misi. Bukan, bukan misi dari Hokage. Tapi misi yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Misi sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Misi terkonyol yang pernah ia jalankan, yaitu mengikuti seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menjadi _stalker_ Haruno Sakura saat ini.

* * *

**.**

**Stalker  
By **Kireina Yume

**.**

_**SasuSaku's Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**Warning : **Canon, OOC(maybe), Typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, etc

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

**.**

* * *

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di meja restoran Yakiniku Q. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya sering tidak enak. Entah waktu di rumah sakit, di jalan, ataupun di tempat yang ia kunjungi hari ini. Sepertinya di semua tempat, ia rasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah itu menatap Ino yang sedang bermain _jan-ken-pon_ dengan Tenten dan Hinata yang tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. Hari ini mereka memang sengaja berkumpul bersama-sama. Mumpung sedang tidak ada misi.

"Ino," panggilnya pada gadis berambut kuning pucat. "Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak," lanjutnya.

Ino seketika langsung menoleh ke arahnya di ikuti oleh Tenten dan Hinata. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Tumben Sakura curhat padanya. Biasanya sehari-hari Sakura hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Walaupun ia juga bekerja di rumah sakit juga, 'sih.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadi menghadap Tenten menjadi menghadap ke sahabatnya yang berambut merah jambu itu. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja. "Jelaskan," tuntutnya penasaran.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. "Aku…" ucapnya lirih. "…seperti sedang diikuti oleh seseorang."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. "_STALKER_!" pekiknya keras membuat ketiga temannya terlonjak kaget. "Kau sedang di _stalking _oleh seseorang, Sakura!" lanjutnya histeris. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari seperti orang sedang kebingungan.

"Tapi ini baru perasaanku saja, Ino," sanggah Sakura cepat ketika melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang kelewat heboh. Ino menatap Sakura tajam. "Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Sakura. Kau sedang di _stalking_!" jawab gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu dengan ngotot.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus tau siapa yang men-_stalking_ Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Lee? Bukankah Lee menyukai Sakura?"

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Memang Lee menyukai Sakura. Tapi biasanya kalau melihat Sakura ia langsung mendekatinya, kok."

Ino memutar otaknya. "Umm, Kiba?" tanyanya.

"K-Kiba_-kun_ lebih senang bermain dengan A-Akamaru," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Benar juga, ya? Mana mungkin pemuda anjing itu repot-repot men-_stalking_ orang," kata Ino membenarkan ucapan Hinata.

Ia memutar otaknya lagi. Siapa yang men-_stalking_ Sakura. Shino? Ah, pemuda itu lebih memilih menangkap kecoa daripada men-_stalking_ Sakura. Neji? Memangnya mau di lempari senjata oleh Tenten, mereka berdua baru menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin. Shikamaru? Sudah pasti ia akan menjawab "merepotkan" mengenai hal itu. Sai? Hey! Sai itu kekasihnya! Naruto? Naruto sedang mengerjakan misi solo. Lagipula di sini ada yang suka Naruto bukan? Tersangka terakhir hanyalah dia. Tidak salah lagi, kali ini ia pasti benar.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan malas. Ia hanya minta Ino mendengarkan masalahnya saja. Kenapa akhir-akhirnya jadi begini? "Sudahlah Ino–"

"–Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Ino memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Di bibir gadis itu terukir sebuah seringai tipis. Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun_ bukan orang yang seperti itu, lagipula bukankah dia tak suka padaku?"

"Aku tak bilang bahwa men-_stalking_ dirimu berarti suka padamu," kilah Ino sambil tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut Sakura pelan.

"T-Terserah." Sakura mengeluh sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya saat ini. Sial, ia masuk ke jebakan Ino.

"_A-Ano_." Suara lirih Hinata membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu. "T-Tapi Sakura-_chan_, kemarin a-aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ sesaat setelah kau pulang dari rumahku," ucapnya.

Mata Ino seketika bersinar terang(?). Dugaannya pasti sangat-sangat tidak salah. "Sakura, Hinata saja bilang seperti itu. Sudah pasti Sasuke_-kun_ yang men-_stalking_-mu."

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia yang awalnya ingin curhat kenapa jadi di jodoh-jodohkan seperti ini? Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sejujurnya ia masih penasaran siapa yang tengah mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini. Ah! Tapi kan itu cuma perasaannya saja. Mungkin saja tak ada yang men-stalkingnya. Kalau ada, masa Uchiha Sasuke? Sungguh mustahil. Dengan tawa kecil, Sakura keluar dari Yakiniku Q.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya.

* * *

.

* * *

Konyol. Sangat konyol! Akhir-akhir ini Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat konyol. Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh, tidak ketahuan orang lain juga. Dan juga tidak ketahuan oleh Sakura. Sejujurnya ia sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa bisa melakukan hal senista ini. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya(?) saja.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada kayu sekat pembatas. Ia sedang di Yakiniku Q saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar pembicaraan sosok-sosok di seberang sekat pembatas itu. Kini kita tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya sedang menguping, me-ngu-ping!

"_STALKER_!" Jeritan histeris seorang gadis yang Sasuke yakini suara Yamanaka Ino terdengar jelas di telinganya, lebih dari sekedar jelas. "Kau sedang di _stalking_, Sakura!"

**Deg! **

Entah mengapa ia merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Ino–walaupun memang harusnya ia merasa seperti itu. Sejenak ia mendengar Ino menyebutkan Lee dan Kiba, entah apa hubungan kedua orang itu hingga di sebut-sebut sang gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke_-kun_?"

Lagi-lagi ia merasa tertohok. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi Yamanaka Ino karena menyebutkan namanya. Jangan-jangan ia di jadikan tersangka yang telah men-stalking Sakura. Hey! Kau menyebut Uchiha Sasuke _stalker_? Maka Uchiha Sasuke akan menyebut dirinya pengawas(?). Oke lupakan kalimat barusan.

"Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu." Seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya ketika mendengar suara Sakura. _Lihat Yamanaka! Sakura membelaku_, batinnya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Suara Sakura itu kembali terdengar.

Pulang?

Seketika Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti gadis berambut merah jambu itu keluar dari Yakiniku Q. Hey Sasuke, kau mau kemana?

* * *

.

* * *

Sakura bersenandung pelan di sela-sela perjalanannya menuju ke rumah. Langit sudah berwarna hitam. Jalanan juga mulai sepi, hanya 1 atau 2 orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang di situ.

_Kira-kira sudah jam berapa, ya? _pikirnya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin sampai di rumah. Ia sangat capek sekali dan kepalanya mulai sedikit nyeri akibat memikirkan tentang _stalker_ yang di ungkit-ungkit Ino tadi. Omong-omong soal _stalker_, bagaimana jika _stalker _itu muncul sekarang? 'Kan sedang sepi. Tapi Sakura buru-buru ia menjauhkan pikiran negatifnya. Kalau memang dia muncul ia akan langsung mengeluarkan shanaro miliknya.

**Srek.. **

Sakura mematung tiba-tiba. Langkahnya berhenti seketika. Itu tadi suara apa? Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di benaknya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke belakang.

"Siapa di sana!"

Hening. Tak ada seseorang pun di belakangnya. Sakura mengelus dadanya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Ia kembali berjalan. Namun perasaan was-was selalu mengikutinya. Sekarang ia merasa sedang di kejar pembunuh. Tanpa sadar ia tengah berlari saat ini. Ia sangat ketakutan.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia terus berlari. Ia sungguh penasaran siapa yang mengikutinya namun ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia harus tahu siapa yang menstalkingnya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan gerakan super cepat ia menoleh ke belakang.

Kaget. Ia sangat kaget karena ternyata sang stalker adalah–

"–Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

.

* * *

"–Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura kaget.

Sasuke lebih kaget.

Kedok Sasuke sudah terbongkar sebagai _stal_–ehem pengawas(?) Sakura. Mau menghindar? Oh itu sangat-sangat tidak memungkinkan. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur tahu. Ia tak tahu apa Sakura bisa melihat wajah kagetnya atau tidak.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan koi. "…kenapa?" Sekarang gadis itu terlihat seperti memergoki pacarnya yang tengah berselingkuh.

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia malu. Sungguh. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat SANGAT konyol di mata Sakura. "Aku…" ucapnya pelan. Ia tak tahu mau bicara apa pada gadis itu di saat seperti ini. Dan gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggilnya pada gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kau… Maukah kau pergi denganku besok malam?"

**Krik!**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. "Ja-jadi akhir-akhir ini kau mengikutiku diam-diam hanya untuk mengucapkan ini?" tanyanya heran.

Sasuke terdiam. Kali ini pipinya dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda tipis. Bersyukurlah langit sudah gelap hingga Sakura tak bisa melihat semburat di wajahnya itu. "Hn."

"Jaa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke_-kun_~!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara gadis itu yang tengah memanggil namanya. "Jemput aku besok jam 7!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Hn," gumamnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Setidaknya sekarang ia tak perlu menjadi stalker lagi, 'kan?

* * *

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **

*ngumpet di balik kolong meja*

Sumpah ini fanfict ter-gaje yang pernah aku ketik. Entah kenapa ini ide muncul sendiri di tengah masa-masa ulangan sekolah =w=

Anyway, maafkan daku ya, minna! Bukannya nglanjutin fanfict yang multichap malah buat yang baru TwT *sujud-sujud*

Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya *brb belajar*

Berminat untuk memberi kritik/saran/atau curhat(?) di kolom review?

.

.

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(6 March 2013) **


End file.
